First Anniversary
by Dione-chan
Summary: Written for the first anniversary of blacklupin. Sirius and Remus celebrate their first anniversary.


Title: First Anniversary

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: HP is not mine

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

AN.: A small fic in honor of the first anniversary of blacklupin . org

The pups celebrate their anniversary together.

A big thank you to Brighty for beta reading

* * *

First anniversary

Sirius paced the dorm room agonising over an upcoming event which was very important to him. To be precise, in three days he and Remus would celebrate their first anniversary, but Sirius has no idea how he should spent the day with his boyfriend or even what to get him.

With a frustrated sigh he let himself fall onto the mattress and starred at the dark ceiling.

Truthfully, no one knew that he and Remus were a couple, not even James and Peter. They'd hid their feeling for each other behind friendship and only shared intimacy behind closed doors and silenced curtains, hoping that none of their room-mates would find them in any compromising situation.

Sirius starred out of the window into the red, evening sky. The other Marauders where still in the common room. James was perhaps mooning over Lily again or at least trying to pester her into going out with him.

Why couldn't he and Remus be so open with their affection? Why do they have to hide? Only because they were both boys?

Sirius was downright frustrated over the intolerance so many people showed against people like Remus and himself. Even if none of them had ever met a homosexual, the only reason for their injustice was the fear of the things they didn't understand.

The door opened and Remus slipped in the room. His tawny hair shone golden in the evening light. Sirius heart filled with love and, when Remus sat down next to him, he cast all doubts in the wind and kissed him, not caring if James and Peter might barge though the door any minute. Remus responded with the same intensity, and when he broke apart, he gazed at Sirius with intense brown eyes.

"What's the matter, Sirius?" he asked, quickly noticing that the black haired boy was brooding over something.

"Nothing, really, I'm just so tired of the fact that everyone else can be all lovey-dovey and we have to hide in the closet." Sirius wound his arms around the werewolf's waist and lay his head in his lap. Remus smiled down at his lover, playing with a strand of silky hair.

"I understand that you have doubts, I do too, but no one says that we have to hide. We can come out any time you are ready." Remus said expression thoughtful.

"You wouldn't mind?" Sirius asked, taken aback. Lifting his head a bit out of Remus lap, he paused to take a close look at his lover's face.

"As long as you are with me I wouldn't mind. No. I want the whole world to know how much I love you." Remus smiled gently.

Sirius returned the soft smile, laid his head back, and snuggled against Remus`s thigh, a small, knowing smile now grazing his lips.

Three days later, Remus sat in the common room pondering over a potions essay. Still, he couldn't concentrate completely on his homework. Sirius was behaving strangely the whole day, and it looked like he totally had forgotten their anniversary.

He hadn't said anything to Remus or slipped him a note in the bag nor had he given him any kind of present.

Remus had collected all the photos they had shot during the holidays and had sorted them into a little album. It was protected with the same charm the Marauders had used on the Marauders Map: only the right password would make the photos visible, so no one would get suspicious if the book ended up in the wrong hands.

Remus touched the small leader bound item inside his robe and wondered if Sirius had forgotten their anniversary or even cared about their special day? With growing sadness he tried once more to concentrate on his homework.

The portrait hole swung open and many of the students around him began to whisper.

The many "Oh`s" and "Ah`s" could be heard around the room, and some girls even giggled. Remus lifted his head to see what all the fuss was about and his breath caught in his throat.

Sirius had entered the common room, and it was quite obvious that he was nervous, _very nervous_. His grey eyes searching the room fore someone- most likely the person who would receive the huge bouquet of red roses he carried.

Remus stared at his boyfriend in disbelieve, a warm feeling combined with a little nervousness spread inside his body. Why was Sirius bringing the flowers so openly and for everyone to see?

"Sirius?" Remus walked over to the Animagus, unsure of what he had planned.

Sirius turned and smiled warmly at the werewolf. "Hello, Remus!"

The entire common room was silent now, every pair of eyes watching Sirius. The girls especially were interested who would receive the roses. As Remus stood up a few whispers could be heard, but Sirius didn't let him be bothered over the beginnings of gossip, he would pull this though till the end.

Under the stares of most of the Gryffindors Sirius holds out the flowers to Remus, who took them, a blush rising to his checks, but wearing a happy smile.

The whispers grew and some of the students sent strange looks at the two Marauders.

"Remus, I'm tired of hiding what I really feel for you, so I decided to put an end to it."

Sirius took a deep breath before he continued. Remus looked a little nervous too, but still smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

"I wish you a happy anniversary! Thanks for sticking with me for the last months, and, Remus…I love you!" Sirius said outright and pulled the shocked Remus into an enormous hug.

The tawny haired boy recovered fast, shifted the bouquet out of the way, and returned the hug.

"I love you too, Sirius!" Remus whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, man! Finally! Pete and I are so tired of your lousy ways to hide that you two have something going on. You were way too oblivious." James declared into the stunned silence of the room. His words broke the silence, bringing on a flood of reactions from the other students, but to Remus and Sirius, nothing else mattered.

The end


End file.
